Different Intentions
by RWBRyan
Summary: When Jacob goes to visit Bella in BD, he has different intentions in mind. A Different take on the Segment of Jacob's visit, with tragic results. AU R


Bella had never felt so awful. The joy of carrying Edward's child, her love of a lifetime, was being extinguished by the pain and sickness of the child. He had told her that Vampires were unable to reproduce. And she was sure that she would not be harmed during the lovemaking of their honeymoon. But here they were, here sick and pregnant with a child that should not be, and Edward silent and foreboding, feeling that he had indeed killed her.

She had tried to tell him otherwise, but every argument she said was in vain. He was sure, positive of her death. Unless, they aborted the growing fetus within her. But she was outraged. How could they kill the treasure growing within her? How could they harm a defenseless child? She knew that it could very well kill her, but the growing maternal instinct in her was fighting them every step of the way. It was her child, _their_ child. And she would not give it up.

And now she lay, sick and in pain, on the couch of the Cullen house, with tubes within her, and Rosalie tending to her. She had never thought Rosalie capable of such kindness, yet she seemed to be an almost guardian angel. Alice checked in with her every few minutes, along with Esme, and Carlisle was there on call for any change of her condition within seconds. Even Serious Jasper and playful Emmett were sitting near her, ready to help in any way they could. But her main concern was for her distraught lover, sitting next to her, and thinking of the pain that was growing within her.

She heard him before she saw him. She almost sensed him approaching. No, she thought. Please Jacob, this is not the time. She could hear Jacob outside the house, and the Cullens tensed at the alarming intruder, several of them hissing as they detected him. He was outside the house, and had apparently come to check on her. She felt her heart swell for her best friend, who even though she confessed she could never love over Edward, had still come to care for her deeply. She would forever be indebted to him.

Then she heard it, his call of rage, of anger

"_EDWARD!_"

He was screaming for Edward. But why? Why would he come all this way for Edward?

She heard him call out again.

"_EDWARD, YOU BLOODSUCKING SON OF A BITCH! COME OUT!_"

She sensed the rage in his voice, yet also the sorrow. Her mind began to race as Edward stood up and looked out the window at Jacob, who was standing shirtless, clothed only in his shorts and was barefoot. She saw Edward tense slightly at the thoughts entering his mind from Jacob's. And her mind began to run at a hundred miles an hour at what might be about to happen.,,

Jasper and Emmett stood up with Edward, snarling and muscles flexing. They made a move to go outside, but Edward stopped them, giving them only a firm, yet understanding look. They continued to snarl, but moved away from the door. Esme was on her feet, and Rosalie was continually hissing. Carlisle was gripping the side of couch so tigly he was beginning to crack it. Edward moved away from the window, and looked at each of them in turn. They all seemed to sense what he was thinking and several pleas ran out from his brothers and sisters.

"Edward…please, whatever you are thinking, don't", Esme pleaded.

"Edward, leave him to us," Emmett said.

"Son, please" Carlisle said, his voice probably the most pitiful. He had been the one to turn Edward after all.

But Bella did no speak, for she looked at him with the face that told him exactly what she was thinking. Edward looked at them firmly and gave each a sad smile. But he burned into her eyes. She saw everything that he felt for her, all the love, all the care. And she felt a jolt at the effect she now knew she had on him, how radically she had changed him. She sat up as fast as she could, buyt was forced to double over from the pain. She grunted and grit her teeth, with Rosalie helping her up.

Edward was at her side in a flash. He took her face and looked into her eyes. Those golden orbs had never looked so beautiful to her. She reached up and grasped his own face with her hands, and felt tears rising out of her face.

"Ed…Edwa…Edward…please don't."

"Bella, there is nothing I can do. He is determined to carry it out. He loves you as well, and the fact that I might just have killed you is too much for him. I promise that I will try to reason with him, but he is so caught up in rage, that I do not know how he will react."

"Edward please…I love you…"

Edward kissed her lips in that special way. The way that made her heart race. She did not want to think that this might be the last time…

"Bella, there are no words to describe how I feel about you…Just know that I love you as well, more than you ever will know…"

He gently let go of her, yet took the ring that had been given to them on their weddings and slipped it on. He kissed it and walked to each of his siblings and parents hugging them in turn. Alice and Rosalie looked like they would be in tears if they could, and Jasper and Emmett looked like they were trying like hell not to join them in the sadness. Instead of hugging Carlisle however, he firmly took his hand in a grip, and a form of understanding passed through them.

"Thank you…father."

Carlisle nodded, but his expression looked grim.

Edward walked to the door and looked back one last time at Bella, looking deep into her eyes. Bella looked just as hard into his own, and in that instant, all the love they felt for one another was felt, just for that instant. Then he left out the door to face Jacob.

The family walked to the window and observed the scene. Bella grunted and tried to follow, but Carlisle laid her down again, shaking his head. She allowed a tear to flow down and sat down, listening for any signs.

She heard Edward calmly talking to Jacob, and Jacob's furious yells. She heard something ripping, and in that instant the whole family tensed and grabbed the hand of their loved one, each of them watching what was happening.

She heard furious snarls, the snarls of a large and very angry wolf. She let out a groan and again tried to stand, but the pain stopped her once again. She heard rapid movements and a thunking sound, like someone hitting a hard object. Or a fist smaking a skull…

She heard a yelp and cried out in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional, the worst kind. Two men that she loved were fighting. One over misunderstood rage, the other to correct it. And she knew Jacob was not a quitter. This would be a fight to the death.

She heard another "thunking" sound, with yelps, and then furious snarls. She heard a cry of pain, and then more snarls. She could not discern what was happening, yet sensed something had gone for the worst. She made a final effort to get up, and this time managed to bite back the pain and stand, only to fall over to the ground. Rosalie was there to catch her however, and held her there, as she clawed to reach the window.

"What is happening are they-"

Rosalie only nodded, her face betraying nothing.

She heard more sounds of fighting, and then Esme screamed in emotional pain. She cupped her hands over her mouth, and Alice and the two brothers gasped, with Alice hiding her crying face behind Jasper's arm.

"What happened…What happened!" She cried out.

But her worst fears were confirmed…when a triumphant howl sounded from outside…


End file.
